Cautivos
by Mello17
Summary: Ellos eran cautivos de su culpa. Pecadores y cobardes. *Es un poco diferente a lo que suelo escribir. Espero les guste.* Lo volví a subir ya que no podía leer los review que me dejaron XD
1. Chapter 1

"_**El peor dolor no es el que mata, si no el que te quita las ganas de vivir."**_

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

La observó de reojo ella iba sentada a pocos asientos de distancia, desde que se subió al autobús acaparó su atención.

Le calculaba unos 8 años, Ojos grandes y de un exótico tono nacarado, piel blanca y tersa y cabello negro azulado cortado en hongo.

A simple vista causaba ternura, pero aquello no fue lo que llamó su atención. En absoluto. Aquello que llamó su atención no fue otra cosa que el vacío en su mirada y la nula existencia de sentimiento en ella.

Sobre sus piernas un pequeño cuaderno color naranja descansaba, al cual aferraba con fuerza, mientras veía hacia el frente.

Los minutos pasaron, algunos pasajeros abandonaron el autobús pero ella no, ella continúo ahí, sentada en silencio, con su clara mirada viendo al vacío, con sus manos aferrando el cuaderno naranja y su vestido blanco ondeando levemente con la pequeña brisa que se colaba por algunas ventanas abiertas.

Después de varios minutos y algunas paradas ella se levantó y en silencio bajo de aquel autobús, en todo momento su mirada no abandonó su andar agraciado y no fue hasta ese entonces que lo notó…

Una mancha grande en su espalda, una mancha de sangre que pintaba su vestido blanco de carmín.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al caer en cuenta de ese hecho. Pero antes de siquiera tener el tiempo de apartar la mirada de ella, sus ojos claros se encontraron con los suyos.

"_Ayúdame Naruto-kun"_ susurraron sus pálidos labios y entonces antes de que siquiera pudiera palidecer del susto ella desapareció y él…

_Él despertó._

Con un sobresalto se sentó en su cama observando aún la oscuridad de su habitación. De inmediato llevo sus manos a su cabeza revolviendo su rubio cabello desordenado mientras lágrimas de dolor mezcladas con desesperación corrían por sus azules ojos.

—…_Hinata_.—susurraron sus labios, pronunciando el nombre de la dueña de su pesadilla, porque eso eran aquellos sueños, pesadillas.

Las lágrimas por su rostro aumentaron aún más, recordar su rostro pálido y sucio, su mirada horrorizada y desesperada aumentaba aún más la culpa en su pecho.

"_¡Ayúdame N-Naruto-kun!"_

Aún era capaz de recordar su dulce voz gritar desesperada, mientras extendía su pequeña mano a él, una pequeña mano que él no tuvo el valor de tomar de vuelta, una mano que el jamás cogió, condenando así a su dueña a un mundo de horrores.

Los sollozos empezaron a escapar de su labios mucho antes de que pudiera contenerlos.

—P-perdón Hinata.—susurro en medio de su llanto, mientras revolvía su rubio cabello con desesperación.

Vivir con la culpa de condenarla a ella a su muerte, ese era su pecado.

Él la abandonó.

El huyó por salvar su propia vida condenando la de ella en el proceso.

"_Un día te sacaré de aquí Hina-chan"_

Él nunca cumplió su promesa, en vez de eso él solo corrió, alejándose de ella y su mano extendida, alejándose de ella y sus gritos desesperados, negándose a voltear su rostro cuando sus gritos dejaron de escucharse.

_Él jamás volteó a ver atrás, mucho menos aún cuando lo último que escucho fue el sonido de un disparo._

—_¡H-Hinata!.—_ sollozo,jalando con fuerza sus cabello y arrancando algunas hembras amarillas en el proceso.

Habían pasado nueve años desde que huyó a su libertad. Nueve años en donde sus sueños eran pesadillas protagonizadas por su compañera de cautiverio.

Nueve años viviendo una vida llena de culpa y arrepentimientos.

_Nueve años pagando por su cobardía… sufriendo por dejar morir a la persona a la cual juro regresarle su libertad._

…

—_¡Ah!.—_el sonido de los gemidos cada vez más rápidos del hombre sobre ella la hizo regresar a la realidad, solo para ver cómo su cuerpo viejo y arrugado se tensaba sobre ella, mientras suba mueca de satisfacción de apoderada de su rostro.

El viejo hombre de cabellos y ojos tan negros como la noche se desplomó sobre ella, con su respiración entrecortada, descansando su sudoroso cuerpo desnudo sobre el de ella, acomodando su cabeza en sus senos.

—Acaríciame.—ordeno con voz ronca.

Ella obedeció de inmediato, llevando sus pequeñas manos a su oscuro cabello y deslizandolos por sus hembras, solo para oír un suspiro satisfecho.

—Di que me amas.—ordeno nuevamente él y como anteriormente sucedió ella obedeció cumpliendo con su orden.

—Lo amo Madara-sama.—susurro con voz vacía y hueca, sin dejar de acariciar sus negros cabellos.

Madara se levantó levemente de su pecho observándola en silencio. En sus oscuros ojos ella pudo ver su propio reflejo, cabello desordenado, piel pálida y ojos claros y vacíos.

—Eres mi mayor tesoro Hinata-chan.—confeso antes de unir sus labios a los suyos que permanecieron sellados.

Una silenciosa lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, mientras él mantenía sus labios unidos a los de ella.

…

—Ve y límpiala.—escucho la orden de su tío, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se tensara ante el sonido de su voz.

De reojo lo observó, se le veía exhausto pero satisfecho, su negro cabello estaba desordenado y gotas de sudor cubrían su pecho desnudo.

—¿Qué esperas? ¡Ve!.—ordeno en un grito, a lo que él simplemente asintió pasando junto a él y percibiendo el característico olor de ella en su cuerpo viejo.

En silencio entro a la habitación de donde su tío había salido y asegurándose de cerrar tras de él, se acercó a la chica que desnuda sobre una cama sollozaba en silencio.

—Hinata.—susurro haciendo notar su presencia.

Ella volteo su mirada hacia él, con sus claros ojos perlas bañados en lágrimas.

—Sasuke.—susurro su nombre con voz vacía y hueca, y él sintió como su pecho se apretaba con impotencia y dolor

En silencio se acercó hasta ella tomando asiento en aquella sucia cama que tanto odiaba.

—…Lo siento.—susurro antes de rodear su cuerpo desnudo con sus manos.

Odiaba tanto su vida como la de ella, pero nada podía hacer, él estaba tan jodido como ella, tan hundido que le era imposible salir. Antes de ella jamás le había importado seguir las órdenes de su tío siempre y cuando él cumpliera con su promesa, pero entonces ella apreció, son sus claros ojos brillando en aquella oscuridad.

Y antes de siquiera evitarlo sucedió..._Se enamoró._

_Ese era su castigo._


	2. Chapter 2

"_**En la noche es cuando los recursos más nos duelen"**_

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

Después de unos segundos abrazado a su cuerpo desnudo, se separó de ella, suspirando cuando sus oscuros ojos se encontraron con los claros de ella.

Con el paso del tiempo había sido testigo de cómo aquellos ojos que una vez iluminaron su oscuridad fueron perdiendo su luz, convirtiéndose nada más en dos adornos de su bello rostro, y todo había comenzado cuando Madara notó la belleza escondida en ella, ahí fue donde todo se jodió un poco más.

Aún era capaz de recordar los gritos de ella la primera vez que Madara la violó, sus súplicas, promesas y por último desesperación, todo eso aún se mantenía firme en su conciencia, fresco en sus recuerdos. En su momento no lo entendió, después de todo él ya había escuchado muchas veces aquella clase de gritos y en su conciencia jamás pesaron hasta ese día, cuando su corazón se apretaba de dolor e impotencia en su pecho, de rabia y desesperación.

En ese momento, en aquel día lluvioso fue cuando sucedió, fue cuando se convirtió en cautivo de la culpa y en prisionero del dolor. Condenado a oír los gritos de ella en su conciencia día tras día, noche tras noche.

_Convirtiéndose en una nueva pesadilla agregada a la colección._

Con un suspiro regreso a la realidad, viéndola a ella tumbada en la cama, con su pecho desnudo y su blanca piel marcada de mordisco y chupetones. La rabia y el dolor se deslizó por su ser pero no tan fuerte y rápido como la impotencia en su pecho.

_Era incapaz de proteger a la mujer que amaba._

—_Voy a levantarte._—anunció en un susurro, con su voz hueca y vacía.

Cogiendo una sábana tirada en el piso cubrió su desnudez antes de levantarla en sus brazos y cargarla hasta el baño a pocos pasos de distancia.

Con el cuidado y la delicadeza que jamás había tenido con nadie que no fuera su hermano la cargo hasta la tina acomodando sus pies inertes. Ella no acotó nada y en silencio mientras él lavaba su cuerpo ella lloró abrazándose a si misma.

Sin sollozos ni jadeos, un llanto silencioso pero lleno de dolor, un llanto que según ella se camuflaba entre el agua que caía por su rostro. Un llanto que estaba lastimando aún más su corazón.

…

Una vez Sasuke termino de ponerle su ropa y secar su cabello, abandonó la habitación, dejándola en completa soledad y silencio.

Agudizando más su oído se aseguró de que nadie se acercara a su habitación y entonces de debajo de la cama saco un pequeño y viejo cuaderno naranja. Un sentimiento de dolor, mezclado con rencor se deslizó por su pecho, cuando en silencio leyó la portada:

_Sueños. Metas._

_Escrito por Uzumaki Naruto y Hyūga Hinata._

Pero tal y como siempre hacia no leyó el contenido dentro de las hojas del cuaderno, solo lo sostuvo entre sus manos, empapándose de recuerdos, haciendo a su mente viajar a el pasado donde estar cautiva no era tan malo si él estaba junto a ella. Asegurándose de recordar su sonrisa, su ojos azules, sus extrañas marcas en forma de bigotes, su cabello rubio que brillaba como el sol, ya que solo de esa forma la cordura no la abandonaría. Pero tampoco se dejaría engañar por los recuerdos bonitos, tenía que asegurarse de recordar también que él era el culpable de que sus pies ya no pudieran llevarla a ningún lado, tenía que asegurarse de recordar cómo su espalda desaparecía mientras ella se empezaba a desangrar por el disparo en su columna, asegurándose de jamás olvidar como huyó a su libertad dejándola a ella en ese infierno, y sin la más mínima oportunidad de escapar.

Recordando como huyó como un cobarde, dejándola cautiva del rencor.

…

—Tienes mala cara.—escucho la voz apática y hueca de Kakashi, levantando el rostro de la pantalla de su computador lo observó.

Como de costumbre su compañero y superior vestía completamente de negro, cargando con él su luto eterno, según había escuchado los rumores. Sus ojos bi color lo veían con desinterés, mientras la mitad de su cara permanecía cubierta por una máscara negra. Su cabello de un cenizo casi plateado permanecía desordenado sobre su cabeza, mientras unos que otros mechones caían por su rostro, tapando la cicatriz que cortaba de manera horizontal unos de sus ojos.

Conocía a Kakashi desde antes de siquiera esté llegará a ser su compañero, después de todo era un familiar cercano a la familia, recordaba que de niño llegó a ser de niñero para él muchas veces, y pese a no tener ninguna relación de sangre recordaba verlo como a un hermano mayor, pero todo aquello desapareció tras su secuestro, una vez escapó de las garras de aquel demente hombre, ni él ni sus allegados volvieron a ser los mismos. A su regreso Kakashi ya no era el mismo, sus padres tampoco y el menos.

Nuevamente la voz de Kakashi lo saco de sus pensamientos.

—¿En qué trabajas?.—preguntó Hatake acercando su rostro apático a la pantalla de su computador.

Un mueca sombría de adueñó de su rostro a la vez que se alejaba de la pantalla brillante de su computador, en donde la foto de un hombre de unos 50 años se veía; de piel blanca, cabellos y ojos tan negros como la noche, mientras pequeñas arrugas adornaban sus ojos fríos y crueles.

—Otra vez con este caso.—susurro Kakashi con irritación y molestia.—Simplemente déjalo, ya es un caso cerrado, no lograrás nada desenterrando el pasado. Madara ya está muerto.—dijo con molestia, mirándolo severamente.

Pero terco como era negó, si de una cosa podía estar seguro en esa vida, es que Uchiha Madara aún vivía, su intuición se lo decía, ese tipo no era alguien que muriera así de fácil.

—Jamás encontraron su cuerpo, es solo una suposición de los encargados del caso. Nadie puede ser capaz de asegurarme que ese maldito demonio está muerto, y hasta que no vea con mis propios ojos su cadáver no lo creeré.—aseguro con seriedad, Kakashi lo miro molesto.

—¿Sabes las heridas que volverás abrir con este caso? ¿Eres capaz de cargar con la culpa de ver los rostros destrozados de los padres de las víctimas de Madara?. Solo recuerda el dolor de Minato-Sensei y Kushina-san.—dijo con seriedad, casi fulminándolo con su mirada bi color.—No seas inconsciente Naruto, desenterrar el pasado solo trae dolor y sufrimiento para todos los involucrados.—advirtió Kakashi sombrío.

—Sabia que las palabras de Kakashi contenían únicamente verdad, pero no podía, simplemente no podía olvidar el sufrimiento, el dolor y la desesperación que estar cautivo de su libertad le causó. Necesitaba cerrar ese caso definitivamente, necesitaba darle justicia a la muerte de Hinata, pero más aun necesitaba matar a Uchiha Madara con sus propias manos.

—Cierra ese capítulo en tu vida..—ordeno Kakashi esta vez con cansancio.

El levantó la mirada de inmediato al escuchar la oración, casi con ira.—Es imposible borrar dos años de mi vida, jamás olvidaré la crueldad de Madara. Se lo prometí, no descansaría ni un solo día hasta ver la vida de Madara extinguirse bajo mis manos, es lo menos que puedo hacer…—susurro con ira y dolor, con culpa e impotencia.

—Madara está muerto Naruto y ella también.—gruño Kakashi.


End file.
